Strange love stories
by Sailor Zillychoo
Summary: The Sonic characters getting in weird love relation ships that will certainly make you puke. To many couples to list
1. Default Chapter

One day Charmy was lookin' for some hot stuff. He went down the street and tried to find the right person to ask out on a date. He couldn't find any one he liked , he was no longer straight and now was bi. In the corner of his eye, Charmy saw Tails, the fox. Charmy flew over to Tails and said "How you doin'?" Tails whined "Fiiiiiiiiine" Charmy went to make his move and then Cream shouted "Charmy! Tails! I love you guys!" Charmy looked disgusted and flew off and Tails said "I'm over you, you little nuisance" Cream cried and said "Fine, I'll get Charmy to date me and you'll be jealous you jerk!" Cream flew off in Charmy's direction. Tails shook his head and walked off.

Charmy found Tails the next day. He readied to approach him but Cream ran up to Charmy and said "Charmy, will you be my boyfriend!" Charmy looked horrified and said "Ewwww, that's disgusting! I don't love you!" He then turned to Tails and said "Will you go out with me?" Tails had his turn to be horrified and said "No! I only have enough gayness to love Sonic! He's my man!" Creams then cried out "Both of my loves are GAY!" And ran off. She was crying and said "You guys are weird!" Charmy said "I don't care about you Tails and ESPECIALLY not you Cream!" He then flew off with anger.

Tails went to go see Sonic at his house , he needed some love after his rough day. He slowly landed on the ground and walked to his door. He opened it really slowly to create suspense. He walked in and his jaw dropped, he saw Amy and Sonic getting naughty on the couch. Tails said "Sonic how could you?" Sonic replied "Tails, she paid me, honest!" Amy said "You mean that's why you wanted my credit card?" Sonic said "How about you come back later, Tails." Tails said "I thought you loved me!" Amy said "Too bad, he's all mine!" Tails got mad and said "No, he's mine, you slut!" Amy said "Look who's talking, Sonic rapest!" Sonic was getting scared and backed off. Tails said "You messed with the wrong gay fox!" Amy said "You messed with the wrong horny hedge hog!" They began to fight on the floor. Sonic said "Umm… I'll go get a cheeseburger with the money I got from Amy… Bye!" Amy said "I'll be in bed when you're done honey!" Tails said "No, I will!" Sonic ran out of the house.

To be continued…


	2. 

Last time Charmy went date hunting and Tails and Amy are ready to go all out on each other for Sonic's love, who will Sonic chose? Who will Charmy ask out next? Better yet, who won't he ask?

We start off again with Charmy walking down an up escalator, which is stupid because he can fly... He saw Knuckles said "Hmmm... Knuckles... MAY-BE" Knuckles saw Charmy and approached him and said "Hey Charmy what up?" Charmy giggled like a little girl. Knuckles said "O-kay... Um... Did you take your medicine today?" Charmy laughed and said "Ohh Knuxie you're such a joker!" Knuckles said "Knuxie? Excuse me?" Charmy giggled again at slapped Knuckles butt. Knuckles said "Okay... I have to see Rouge now... uh don't follow me please" He ran off.

Charmy said "Another one lost... Unless I intentionally disobey him and I DO follow him! Yes! I'll do just that!" Rouge walked up behind him and said "Hey, Charmy, I saw you flirting with MY man" Charmy grew scared and said "Y-y-your man? HEHEHEHEHEHE..." He flew off at light speed. Rouge followed yelling "YOU CAN'T SEXUALLY HARASS MY BOYFRIEND, ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE ANOTHER GUY!" Charmy said "No! I'll go away! Sorry! Please let me gooooooo!"

Meanwhile, Espio was sitting in a chair at the office. "Where is Charmy? He's been gone for an hour more than two days! I will NOT except this!" He stopped as Vector walked in. "Where's Charmy! He was supposed to get the bacon this morning!" Espio said "He was supposed to be back!" "The BACON" "He needs to learn properly!" "THE BACON!" "That's it! We have to go find and discipline him!" "But the BA-CON!" "Forget the damn bacon!" Vector curled up and said "No bacon?..." "NO BACON!" Vector started to cry.

Sonic was watching Tails stretch and Amy swing her hammer around. "Uhh guys... You really don't have to..." Amy stopped him and said "Shut up!" Tails said "That's it! Sonic go get the hamburger, I have a little slut to kill!" Amy gasped and said "Amy Rose is no slut, you baka!" "Me a baka? Look in a mirror?" Amy shouted "I AM YOUR FATHER!" and charged at Tails. Tails Charged at Amy and said "HASTA LA VIESTA BABY!" And the two started punching each other.

Vector was eating a twig and Espio was looking behind a tree. "This has got to be the WORST bacon I ever had!" Vector whined. Espio said "Maybe because... I don't know... IT"S A TWIG!" Vector cried "My big brother hates me!" Espio said "I'm not your brother Vector" Vector replied "Then how the hell did I get here?" Espio slapped his head and said "I brought you here!" Vector said "OH NO! My mom told me not to talk to strangers! Now I got kidnaped by one! Oh what am I gonna do? Whahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Espio said calmly "You are my friend, not a stranger" Vector said "Got any bacon?"

Charmy was speeding away from Rouge, who was steaming. "Go away! Go away!" Charmy shrieked. Rouge saw him slowly getting tired. Charmy said "If I wanna live I got to land on that REALLY high up building!" Rouge said "Now time to die!" As they landed, Charmy shrieked and tried to get to the door before the bat could attack. But Rouge was too fast. She was holding him and walked over to the edge of the building. Charmy cried "NO! Please! Don't drop meeeee!" Rouge sighed and said "You can fly you little brat!" Charmy said "Oh... okay, throw me!" She did so and Charmy laughed as he went toward the ground.

Rouge heard a thud. She went to see what it was. It was Charmy. Rouge replied "You have to TRY and fly! Not wait and hope you do!" Charmy said "Do you want to help me up?" Rouge stepped on Charmy and walked away.

Next time see:

1. More of Charmy's date hunting

2. Tails and Amy

3. Vector wanting Bacon and Espio looking for Charmy

What will we see next?


End file.
